happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Better Safe and Sorry
'Better Safe and Sorry '''is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Plushy Featuring * Buck and Chuck Appearances * Needle and Thread * Flaky * Marlin * Frilly * Snooty and Cranky Plot A safety video talks about the dangers that sharp objects can pose. Plushy is the narrator and appears to be filming the video, as he holds the camera. He introduces the co-stars, Buck - the safe one - and Chuck - the unsafe one. The latter picks up a push pin and causes Plushy to drop his camera in fear. LESSON 1: KNITTING) Buck and Chuck are at a knitting club along with Needle and Thread. Plushy takes note on Buck's fine progress, as he manages to knit a scarf. Chuck, on the other hand, is tangled up. He reaches for a pair of scissors to free himself, but falls off his chair the moment he grabs them. The scissors kill Needle and Thread, and lead to one of Needle's quills being launched into Buck's eye. LESSON 2: DRIVING) A one-eyed Buck takes a peaceful drive down the street before encountering his brother at a stoplight. The two of them engage in a street race, which Plushy obviously rejects to. Crossing the road, Flaky is narrowly missed by Buck, but sadly hit by Chuck. Her quills flatten Chuck's tires, but as Buck turns around to laugh, his deadly mistake leads him to drive off a cliff and into the ocean. A deployed airbag keeps him afloat, until Marlin pops it with his nose. Then Chuck's car falls on them. LESSON 3: COOKING) An even more injured Buck puts a pie in the oven as Plushy demonstrates the dangers of the kitchen. Chuck opens a drawer of knives, quickly closing it in fear he will hurt someone. Unfortunately, he slips over a mustard stain on the floor and pushes Buck into the oven just as he was about to take out his pie, which flies into Plushy's face. Plushy cleans the camera lens in time to see Chuck putting up the flaming oven with what appears to be water... but turns out to be cooking oil. Then an explosion occurs. LESSON 4: GARDENING) A now charred Buck tends to some tulips while Chuck unwittingly steps a rake, which impales his foot. He backs into a lawn mower and accidentally starts it, running over Plushy. Buck leaps out of the way, only to be impaled by lawn gnome hats. Chuck continues riding on the lawn mower as it breaks through a fence and onto the streets. The video apparently ends. It is shown that Frilly was showing the safety film to his students, Snooty and Cranky, who are both asleep. Outside Chuck and the lawn mower crash into the wall, causing the school to collapse. Chuck decides to walk away innocently, but a brick lands on his head. Moral "''Keep a sharp eye for safety." Deaths # Needle and Thread are killed by scissor blades. # Flaky is ran over by Chuck. # Chuck's car lands on Marlin. # Plushy is ran over by a lawn mower. # Buck is impaled by lawn gnomes. # Frilly, Snooty and Cranky are killed when a school collapses. # A brick lands on Chuck's head. Injuries # Buck is partially blinded when a needle lands in his left eye. # Buck is injured when Chuck's car falls on him. # Buck, Chuck and Plushy are burnt by the kitchen explosion. Trivia * All the deaths in this episode were caused by Chuck, including his own. * Nobody survived this episode. * Toothy was originally in the episode, but was removed for time. He was ran over along with Flaky. Category:Season 57 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors